


I Should've Known Better

by buzzedbee20



Series: Wildheart Drabble and Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: 3x22 Steele of Approval, Episode Tag, F/M, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Remington loses Laura, and his place in the world.
Series: Wildheart Drabble and Ficlet Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/486473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Should've Known Better

It hurt, her rebuff. He tried, always, to be good for her. But Laura couldn’t, or wouldn’t trust him, And it hurt. He never knew how she cut his heart to ribbons, but the sick feeling in his soul never abated when she walked away. It remained until the next time he’d try again. “Please Laura,” “I’m sorry,” were the only words he wanted to say.

But he wouldn’t. He'd keep his emotions inside. They were, after all, the things Laura was so afraid of. Having a relationship with him, and possibly, putting the agency in jeopardy. 

He understood that, better than anyone after almost three years with her. By that coin he did everything he could to protect the agency, to regain their license, though for some reason it felt as though Laura wasn’t interested in the agency at all. 

Though he was worried about the presence of the young future senator in their lives, Steele felt as though he had a good handle on where they stood. 

The devastation of seeing Laura leave to get on a plane with the man that didn’t prove to be a threat until it was too late was a pain he could scarcely describe. The only thing he could compare it to was the crushing blow of reading that Anna had died all those years ago on that dock, with nothing but the paper delivering the news to hold him up.

As it was, Laura was gone, going at least, and there was nothing more for him to do, nothing more for him to be, if he wasn’t Mr. Steele.


End file.
